The disclosure generally relates to the field of passwords management, and more particularly to managing password setup.
A text entry interface (e.g., computer keyboard) is used to enter text information into an electronic device. Keyboards may be physical or logical and may consist of different layouts (e.g., QWERTY, Dvorak). Physical keyboard layout refers to the physical arrangement of keys on the keyboard. Functional keyboard layout refers to the associations of the physical keys with logical layout determined events such as the character values generated when the physical keys are pressed (i.e., the logical key positions). Most operating systems (e.g., Windows, Linux) allow a user to use different language and/or functional keyboard layout, such as Spanish-QWERTY or United States-Dvorak.
Passwords entered using keyboards are commonly used for user authentication such as may be utilized for accessing computer-based accounts and other resources. Password based authentication methods use credentials such as username and password to validate users' identity prior to granting access. During input, passwords are usually hidden by replacing each character entered with a uniform symbol such as “*”. Differences between functional keyboard layouts in combination with uncertainty regarding active keyboard layout may present issues during password entry.